<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall backwards, I'll fuck you by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747031">Fall backwards, I'll fuck you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle'>Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Gangbang, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Tony Stark, Public Sex, Sex Farce, Spitroasting, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*record scratch*</p><p>*freeze frame*</p><p>Yep, that's Tony Stark watching as half a dozen guys fuck his crush and best friend. You're probably wondering how he got into this situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Team Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall backwards, I'll fuck you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Unrequited Love square for the SteveTony Games.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything still had the slippery texture of a dream and Tony couldn’t find his footing in the watery surreality of the scene. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his own senses — the smell of cum, sweat, and the quiet sounds Steve was making against his gag. The thudding sound of some guy’s balls slapping against Steve’s ass. Tony’s own hard-on straining against his underwear.</p><p>No, this was real. Not even in his wildest dreams Tony could concoct this: somehow, Tony had ended up arranging… well, a gangbang <em>for Captain America’s birthday</em>. It was the most delightful torture he had ever had to endure, right from the beginning. No matter how many times he had gone over their conversation, he hadn’t pinpointed the moment it had derailed from discussing plans for a birthday party to Steve admitting he had fantasies of being tied up and fucked by strangers. And Tony, because Tony was an idiot, had volunteered to arrange it, laughing about his extensive sexual history and about how good he was at logistics and about his contacts and now he was here, slowly dying of thirst in his favorite sex club.</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off Steve naked in the middle of the room. Oh, watching him undress had been… not the same as watching him take off the suit after a mission. Each inch of skin revealed had been… he had had to still his hands and force himself not to touch anything. He had promised Steve he wouldn’t touch him — too vehemently, maybe, but he didn’t want Steve to realize… anything; it would make things even more awkward. The only ones touching him would be the half dozen guys Tony had handpicked following Steve’s strict instructions: tall, dark hair, dark eyes, big dick. He had vetted their backgrounds so Steve didn’t end up fucking Crossbones or worse and then made them sign about fifteen airtight NDAs each.</p><p>And now he all he wanted to do was kill one of them and wear his skin. How could he not? They were enjoying the fruits of all his hard work. Not just the… arranging, no. He had been hands-on: he had prepared Steve himself. Made him kneel on the cold wooden floor and chained his legs to the floor, so his ass would be displayed to everybody who entered the room. Then he had twisted Steve’s arms behind his back and put the restraints he had made just for the occasion on Steve’s thick wrists. Steve’s pulse had been racing and Tony had caressed his back and whispered reassuring promises to him. That had worked — Steve had sagged against the floor and spread his legs even wider.</p><p>He had spread Steve’s cheeks after that and began… well… <em>preparing</em> him. Oh, that part had been equal parts awful and fantastic. Steve tightening around his fingers, lube all over the place, and Tony pretending not to enjoy it. He was proud of his work: the way Steve’s back muscles strained and how his position showed off his soft, smooth buttocks.</p><p>The finishing touch had been the spider gag straining Steve’s mouth open. Steve had smiled at Tony and he had smiled back and promised him he’d stay in the room, just to be safe. And with everything done, Tony had had no choice but to step back and let everybody else into the room.</p><p>At least three of the guys had stopped to stare at Steve’s body, licking their lips and whistling. Steve had stuck out his ass then, like some sort of depraved invitation. That was when Tony, knowing he had to get away from Steve, had shuffled to a dark corner. He was a spectator and now the naked protagonists were hard at work.</p><p>The prettiest of them — lean muscles, elegant nose, shiny brown hair — grabbed Steve by the hips and without so much as a <em>hello</em>, thrust into him, with an ease only made possible by Tony’s fingers and careful preparations. Another man — ruggedly handsome, this time, with broad shoulders and dark curly hair going from his dick to his chest — fisted Steve’s hair and pushed his half-hard dick into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>There was one thing Tony knew: he couldn’t, under any circumstances, jerk off. This wasn’t what they had agreed to. His role here was to be a friend and a protector. The guy in charge, not another one of the horny bastards. So he had to keep his instincts in check. Steve deserved better than a guy with no self-control, than a friend who couldn’t take his eyes off the cock sliding into Steve’s mouth so deep Tony was sure it was hitting Steve’s throat.</p><p>It had been such a hypnotic image — Steve’s lips stretched the thick dick, slobbering all over its length — that at first, he didn’t understand why the hairy guy was taking his cock out Steve’s mouth. But then it became clear. Steve’s face was a vision — drool and cum dribbled out his mouth and down his chin and now another guy had pushed his dick into Steve’s waiting wet mouth. Tony put a fist inside his mouth and bit down. No more watching, no more wanting. His job was to take care of Steve, not fucking him.</p><p>That was the job of the lucky guy who had now replaced the pretty one. He had an even bigger dick, so big he had to take his time pushing into Steve. Did Steve like that? The burning stretching sensation? Did he enjoy the smell of somebody’s crotch against his nose? The hands pressing down on his hips? Or the way the restraints stretched his shoulders to their limits?</p><p>He did if his hard dick was any indication. Sweat, pre-cum, and lube pooled under Steve’s knees and Tony wanted to push Steve’s face against it and make him lick it. No. He couldn’t. That wasn’t for Tony to do.</p><p>When the guy fucking him slapped his ass — the thudding sound echoed across the room and Tony’s mouth went dry —, Steve curled his feet and arched his back and then he was coming. His strangled moan that went straight to Tony’s dick. Where was his self-control? He closed his eyes and began muttering the elements of the periodic table under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>Hydrogen…</em>
</p><p>‘You liked that, didn’t you?’ the man said and then Tony heard another slap and Steve whined. Tony hadn’t known Steve could whine like that. <em>Vanadium, chromium, manganese…</em> A cock sliding out of Steve’s ass. Somebody coming with a throaty scream. <em>Selenium… what… bromide…</em> The sound of Steve’s back hitting the floor. <em>Xenon, cesium… neo… no, praseodymium…</em> He opened one eye — just to check if Steve was okay — and saw a man sinking into Steve’s cock and throwing his head back with a pleased laugh. Another one sat on Steve’s face and Steve… he could only imagine his tongue pushing against that asshole, with the same zeal he brought to everything he did. The wet spot on the front of his pants kept growing, but he ignored it. He had promised Steve he’d take care of him and he would do so. <em>Tungsten…</em> The guy fucking himself on Steve’s cock leaned forward and came all over Steve’s chest. Tony closed his eyes again. <em>Mercury, thallium, lead…</em> Then he heard three clear knocks on the ground. That was… He opened his eyes and bolted upright. That was Steve’s sign.</p><p>‘Hey, guys, game’s over,’ he said, but there was no need. The guy sitting on Steve’s face was already standing up with a worried frown and the hairy guy was helping the other man up. Everybody else was respectfully stepping away from Steve. Oh, why did they have to be polite? Tony couldn’t even hate them now.</p><p>‘Do you need any help or…?’ the pretty one asked.</p><p>‘I… I can handle it. Thank you.’</p><p>‘Oh, no, thank you,’ the guy said and turned to the door.</p><p>There was no reason to pay them any further attention. Steve was the priority. He crossed the room with a few strides and fell to his knees next to Steve. When he did, Steve looked up at him, hazily. At least he didn’t look upset. With all the tenderness he kept hidden, Tony unhooked the spider gag and cleaned Steve’s red cheeks with his t-shirt.</p><p>‘Hey, are you okay?’ he whispered.</p><p>‘I… I’m okay. I knew you were here.’</p><p>‘You know how it is. Whenever you fall, I’ll be here to catch you.’ Steve’s breathing slowed down and he closed his eyes, relaxing into Tony’s touch. ‘What happened? Why did you want to stop?’</p><p>‘I… you weren’t enjoying yourself,’ Steve mumbled. His eyes were still closed and he was… well, he was trying to nuzzle against Tony’s crotch. That couldn’t happen, so Tony gently pushed him away. ‘Had to stop.’</p><p>‘This wasn’t about me. If you were having fun…’</p><p>‘I was, but were you? Did you… like it?’</p><p>Considering Steve’s pleading eyes and his raspy, desperate voice, Tony didn’t have much of a choice but to be honest. But he couldn’t… he couldn’t do that if they were face-to-face. First, he moved away from Steve, and then, with one hand, he turned Steve around. His wrists looked fine, just a bit red. Good. He began undoing the restraints, relieved Steve couldn’t see his face, and only then did he finally answer.</p><p>‘I… I did. You… You looked very beautiful. The way… your body is perfect and you were so willing. I had to stop myself from watching.’</p><p>‘Why? I liked that. The way you… I like it when you watch,’ Steve said, his voice growing steadier with each word.</p><p>Tony let the restraints fall from his hands. ‘You liked it?’</p><p>Steve propped himself up on one elbow and took Tony’s hand in his. ‘Why do you think I asked you to do this?’</p><p>‘I… because I know about sex clubs?’</p><p>‘Tony… I thought you understood,’ Steve said, trying to sit down and failing. His arms were still too shaky for that.</p><p>‘Understand what?’</p><p>‘I wanted <em>you</em> to see.’</p><p>‘Why did you want me to see?’ Tony knew the answer, but he needed to confirm it before he made an even bigger fool of himself.</p><p>‘Because I… well, I thought you’d enjoy it. Was I wrong?’</p><p>Laughter bubbled out of Tony’s chest and then he took out his cock from inside his pants. ‘You tell me.’</p><p>Steve couldn’t speak — he just licked his lips. Tony put his hand around his dick and smiled with all the smugness of a guy who just discovered Captain America wanted him. ‘Watching you. I loved that. How pliant you were. You were so good: letting them do whatever they wanted, letting them fuck you and come all over you and now you’re… damn, look at you. You’re a mess.’</p><p>Steve whined again. Thank the Heavens for the Serum: Steve was hard again, so Tony put his arm around Steve’s waist and brought him closer. He put his hand around both their cocks and he lost himself in the sensation of their dicks pressed against each other.</p><p>‘I could watch you forever. You’re so gorgeous, so pretty,’ he kept talking into Steve’s ear. ‘I want to use them like they did — you’re a great cocksucker, aren’t you? And you were so tight today. I want to fuck you. Are you gonna let me?’</p><p>Steve nodded against Tony’s neck. ‘Yes, yes, please, I’ll let you, I’ll let you always…’</p><p>Tony then felt bold enough to kiss him. And because Steve was too good and Tony was too lucky, Steve kissed back. The kiss tasted of somebody else’s cum and that pushed Tony over the edge. He came, finally, a wave of relief flooding his body. Steve came next, with a whimper, and crumbled on top of Tony, putting his arms around Tony’s waist. It was like being hugged by a very big, very happy bear.</p><p>‘So… hm…’ Tony began, but Steve hummed instead of saying anything. ‘Is this an okay time to ask you out?’</p><p>Steve’s rumbling laughter warmed Tony all over.</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, I think it’s about time.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>